Harry Potter and the Golden Mask
by 5HAD0W
Summary: What would happen if Tom were more correct than he realized, that he and Harry Potter had lead near identical lives. This is a story were Harry's Slytherin side is dominant.Rated M just in case.Powerful Ritual Dark Harry.Begins end of 2nd year. NO SLASH.


Harry Potter and the Golden Mask

Disclamer: I own only what you do not recognise from the original Harry Potter books or other fan fics on Anything you do recognise is either Co-incidence or i have gotten the authors premision for use.

Summery: End of 2nd year and more. Harry is the prefect Slytherin. He is dark, cunning, sly, witty, sharp, tactfull and most of all cleaver. So what is he doing in Gryffindor? Ritual Harry.

There will be many changes obviously from O.C version.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was pissed! No he was more than pissed, he was furious, but he was careful not to allow this to show on his face (living with the Dursleys had given Harry a way of wiping his face of all emotion and replacing it with an innocent mask).

He had not even a week ago come back from killing the Basilisk and saving the young Weasley therefore maintaining his reputation as the young hero of the light and keeping all of the smiling faces on him that he hated so much however necessary it may be, and now Dumbledore had the nerve to call him to his office and ask him to reopen the chamber to allow Snape. SNAPE! To harvest the ingredients of the basilisk.

That basilisk was HIS! He needed to think of something fast otherwise he would be short of that snake.

Having thought of this he turned to the headmaster that was beaming down at him and with a grimace said "I would rather not headmaster I mean I nearly died down their and well..." he finished hoping the old man would buy this.

"Not to worry Harry I will of course be coming as well" God didn't this man know how to take a hint? Well fine then lets see if you would risk our lives for the basilisk parts,

"Well its not just that but, when I was in the chamber Tom said that only descendents of Slytherin could go in to the chamber and that because he was possessing Ginny he could go in to the chamber" he mentally smirked here "and I am guessing that he also transferred some ancestry over to me when he lost his body and that was how I could go in there?" he finished the last bit in a question, no need to let the headmaster think he new to much.

"Yes that is feasible I suppose, very well we shall just have to get the ingredients else were" he said, eyes still twinkling.

-

A few days later

The train ride 'Home' was a nightmare, having to listen to Granger babbling away about how happy she was that she got good end of year marks and how exited she was for the start of next year and then absently nodding to Weasley mumbling thoughtlessly about the Chudley cannons and his terrible homework.

It was pathetic really that he, Harry, could probably do the work whilst in a magically induced coma. No, his skill level was already around that of a forth year's however he was careful not to show it, what others didn't know was to his advantage.

In reality he had one thing to thank the Dursleys for, because if he had grown up in the so called stable and safe home Dumbledore thought he was in then he might actually be enjoying this conversation instead of having to mask his disgust. You may wonder how Harry had come to be with a forth year's knowledge when he had just finished second year?

Well that was simple; Harry had never been the saint that others had thought him to be. Oh no, when he was six years old Dudley and his gang had decided to corner Harry in the park across the road, he had called for help (at least he thought he did) and suddenly a large green garden snake came to his aid, hissing and spitting at the now quivering bullies.

It was then that he became fascinated with snakes and who wouldn't be when having the ability to converse with one. As the years went by it quickly became a common sight to see him amongst stacks of books recommended for many years older than his age, he was intent on finding a way to prove that he wasn't as uncle Vernon said 'a worthless freak'. But he more importantly he developed a sense of cunning that never let him down.

So it was of great delight that he had gotten delivered his Hogwarts letter. He wasn't foolish enough to open the letter in front of his 'family' it would just get snatched away in an instant. He read it and of course believed it, he was already able to make his hand glow enough for reading light and that damn well wasn't natural. The next day he got another letter though this time he made sure to be noticed therefore resulting in many more letters, a bored up letter box and amusing show of watching his 'uncle's' mind begin to splinter and many moves to different locations.

To cut the story short (first because it would get boring and also because the author is getting tired) he was brought to Diagon alley and brought the various necessaries that were needed for a magical education. When he arrived home he went straight up to his new bedroom reached under the loose floor board and took all of the money he had stolen from the Dursleys and pick pocketed from passers by.

It was actually in the way of pick pocketing that brings about the end of this explanation you see he had gone back to Diagon alley another time to buy some books from the dark arts alley Hagrid had told him about when he ran in to (and I mean this literally) a man with long blond hair and an imposing aura, his features actually reminded him of that Malfoy boy in the robe shop. Having fallen to the floor he had gotten his worn clothes and face rather dirty

He looked like a beggar from the streets and Harry being as he was, used this to advantage apologising profusely in a feeble voice and quickly scurrying off before the man recognized who he was. He exited the alley with a broad smile having just successfully pick pocketed the man and replacing the object he carried (no doubt of magical origin) with a large rock he had picked up from the ground when he had fallen and done the swap whilst brushing down the older mans clothes.

He had started Hogwarts and had to literally threaten on the pain of scissors that he must be placed in to Gryffindor and that no one should find out about were he was originally meant to go, after all we cant have the golden boy going to Slytherin. It was just before Christmas whilst pretending to research on the philosopher's stone (although still Weasley and Granger hadn't discovered it) that Harry discovered what the object he had stolen from the man in Knockturn alley was and he would admit he had hit the jackpot. The devise was a time turner, which allowed the owner of such a device to travel in time. He immediately, with the help of the invisibility cloak that the headmaster had given to him, began making plans to research more magic than the standard crap that they were teaching now. He had first started (after going back in time a few hours) stealing the books and just reading in an empty classroom with a strong locking charm on the door but as he progressed through magic and books he learnt charms to allow him to stay in the library for longer.

He had warded a tiny part of the corner of the library to have not only a 'notice me not' but also 'repelling' charm on it. He had also placed his own attempt at spell crafting at either end of the corridors leading towards the library. The way it was supposed to operate was that it would detect if Dumbledore was near and if so, alert him.

This required something of Dumbledore's, which was lucky because Harry had kept the letter from Christmas (Just so you readers don't get confused it is now three quarters of the way through the 1styear and although he may be learning fast don't worry because later, much later I will explain). Of course this didn't work and he was still an armature but it actually proved to be an advantage. The main reason Harry wanted to be alerted to when Dumbledore was near was because 'notice me not' and 'repelling' charms only worked against those of just above average power and below and Dumbledore, however unstable in the mind, was far above average power and would see through the spells in a second. Anyway, instead of alerting him on one person, the spell was overloaded each time someone of moderate power (i.e. Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick) were to walk by them, thus alerting Harry his spell had been disabled and giving him enough time do take down the spells, fling the cloak on and take a chosen hiding position. He had gotten this idea when wondering how it was that Dumbledore had known that Harry was anywhere near him, and realised that he had successes at what Harry had failed to do. To put it simply when Harry walked by Dumbledore would know and if he couldn't see him then it was obvious Harry was using the cloak.

Anyway we have gone way of topic, basically Harry used the time turner to go back in time multiple times so as to have the time to study and save some time for when the time came for his OWL and NEWT tests.

But that was a long time away yet.

Were was I? Oh yes. Well currently while I was off explaining how Harry was so damn cleaver he had the time to get 'Home' and start unpacking his things. (The Dursleys had the foresight to let him keep his things or more things would be ripped from their house).

-

An hour later

"Boy" was bellowed through out the house.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry said with his usual innocent mask.

"Now listen here you little runt, aunt Marge will be staying here for a week whilst some people fix some leaking pipes under her house so you better behave and I want no freakishness from you or ill..." He left the threat standing.

"I will behave so long as she does" He said his mood darkening. Then he had an idea. "Oh by the way uncle, their are some forms that you need to sign for my school," he said lightly, remembering the Hogsmead permission slips.

"I'm not signing anything from you freaks, boy, I would most probably be signing away my house for all I know".

"Oh fine, although it would be a shame if my tongue were to slip" he said this with growing satisfaction as he watched uncle Vernon pale "or my 'wand'" emphasizing the last word slightly.

"Y- you cant, you'd be expelled" he visibly shrank as Harry's grin grew.

"Oh, not so, you see at thirteen a young 'wizard' or 'witch' is allowed to do 'magic' whenever they want" this was a complete lie but uncle Vernon had no way of checking for proof, and it was amusing to watch as he flinched with every mention of his 'freakishness'.

"Fine I'll sign your bloody forms then" he said trying to puff himself up as if he would gain his lost dignity. It didn't help that his dignity had been lost many years ago.

-

A few weeks later

"Marge! How lovely to see you again, and how is Ripper?" aunt Petunia simpered.

"Oh fine Petunia though he is getting to that age where a quick snap would be better for the both of us. You can't have a useless dog trailing after you, can you?" she finished this of with a glare at Harry. "You still here then? I would have thought that you would have at least had the decency to run away after you were thrown in to that institute St. what's its name Vernon?" "St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys " he said with a pointed look at Harry.

"Good, it's about time someone sorted this boy out. Do they use the Kane boy?" she barked.

"Yes" Harry ground out after seeing uncle Vernon nod.

"You see now that's a proper school, non of this namby pamby rubbish about not hitting children, a beating never did anyone any harm". Harry really didn't think his 'aunt' was thinking of what she was saying at this time. Harry just hoped she would calm down in a few days.

-

A few days later

'I am going to kill her, I AM going to kill her' was thought over and over in his head.

They were currently sitting around the table listening to aunt Marge's drunken complaints about (yes you guessed it) Harry, and of course his drunken father and whore of a wife.

"Now I mean no insult to you Petunia, but if there is something wrong with the bitch then theirs something wrong with the pup. Take this one for example, he will never grow in to a good man like my Dudders," She said gesturing lazily a slight distance to Harry's right.

Harry himself was slowly reaching bursting point. He thought of family as important, having never had one, well not really. All these barbs were cranking up his temper and he knew he would crack.

"I mean what did his father do Vernon? Probably a no good drunk fo-" Suddenly she stopped talking. Harry looked up only to see that aunt Marge looked normal. Well as normal as she could, lacking a mouth. Skin was pulled tight around her lips literally stopping all sound, thank god.

"BOY! Put her right this instant" uncle Vernon roared.

"Oh, I don't know? I can't see anything 'wrong'" he said then darted up stairs flinging everything in to his trunk, dragging it down stairs and to the door.

"You're not going anywhere, boy," the man resembling a whale shouted, almost like he was trying to convince himself of that.

"There is a murderer on the loose boy. No, go on get your self killed, go on," He said trying pathetically at reverse psychology. Of course this didn't work, as Harry was a true Slytherin.

He just smiled and stepped out side the door and down the street ignoring his uncle shouting that he would be back.

After a couple of minuets walking Harry stopped. He really had no idea were he should go; he could call the night buss he supposed. She he supposed he would, pulling out his wand and getting ready to summon the buss, and then stopped, quickly spinning around he pinned his wand on a. GRIM!

Oh this was good! He had hit the jackpot yet again. Grim body parts were even rarer than Basilisk parts. He smirked, that smirk quickly changing in to a frown as he looked in to the Grim's eyes. He recognised those eyes. And then it came to him, he remembered all of it, how his mum and dad had chosen Sirius as the secret keeper, how Sirius had tried to kill Harry before Hagrid had gotten there and how he had tried to make a run for it. That he had escaped from prison.

"Black!" he spat out in disgust.

The Grim smirked (if it could) and transformed.

"Potter" Black spat out with equal hate "My master will reward me beyond all for you death" oh yes, he was crazy.

"Really? Well consider this. I have my wand pointing at you, not the other way around" He smirked as Black to realized that he was at a disadvantage.

"Stupefy, Potrificus totalus, Incarsarus, Reducio," He barked all of these out before Black could even draw his wand.

He quickly walked over to the knocked out, petrified, bound and shrunk body of Sirius Black and stuffed him in his pocket.

"Harry!" He saw Dumbledore shouting and quickly put up a mask of a shaken thirteen year old.

"Sir. Thank god, it was Sirius Black sir! He's a wizard," he said in a quivering voice.

"Yes Harry I know, but I need you to tell me what happened," he said with that ever-calm voice.

"Well I had a row with my family sir and I had seen Black on the telly and had my wand out just in case, then I saw him and he said something about how he would be rewarded for my death. I tried to stop him sir but he got away" he wailed.

"Very well Harry. I think in the face of danger you acted exceptionally, though you have some practice of that. Also we should get you to a room in the Leaky Cauldron" he said still with calm but his voice held and urgency and Harry saw his eyes dart around.

-

One week later

A week later and Harry had done many things. The first was that he unshrank Black, who had now woken up and had gotten out of the Petrification spell but not out of the ropes. He quickly searched him and found only a wand (Probably from the prison warden) and a newspaper cutting about the Weasleys where Harry was mentioned. He was also happy to find that he could use the wand that Black had, although it still was not as good as his original. This meant that he could do magic, although not in front of others.

He had of course renewed and strengthened the ropes shrunk him down again and stuck him in a tiny cage with an unbreakable charm on it and so many wards that their was no way in hell that Black was escaping him, one of these wards included an anti-animagus ward.

During this time he had gotten all of his schoolbooks and many books with advanced material. He had also been making daily trips to Knockturn alley after having decided that he had enough of a grip on magic and its concepts, so as not to go crazy from the dark magic and to stop it from clouding the signals to the part of the brain that says what it right and wrong (this was to another's perspective of what was right and wrong. Harry didn't care what was right or not).

Currently he was in his room reading a book on many dark curses, compulsion charms and the unforgivables. He glanced at his counterpart's book and nodded remembering to use the time turner tomorrow and buy that book.

-

One month later

(It is now a month to September 1st)

Over the month Harry learnt many things. To highlight a few were the Glamour charm, Unforgivable curses (only unforgivable on humans not that he would let Dumbledore or anyone else know what he was practicing), all material that would be taught at Hogwarts up to a quarter of the way through fifth year apart from herbology and divination (he had no talent) and yes that meant that he learnt history of magic, though only grudgingly as it would be good to see were everyone went wrong.

He practiced a little manifestation of his magic that was like his ability to make his hand glow. He had been able to do it since he was seven. It was fire. He could manipulate the flame but not create it. Like for instance moving the flame from a lighter in to his hand. Some people would call him a god among insects and tell him to let no one tell him otherwise. Old people who liked blue ladies would tell him this for example, if he let them know.

He also filled in the form for what optional subjects he would be taking along with the compulsory ones; these were arithmancy and ancient runes being most practical to get an OWL in.

'_They are here massster'_ Kestra hissed.

To you readers, Kestra is Harry's black snake, though she has one sliver line that looks like a crack in a wall starting at the top of her head and ending at her tail, she was five foot long.

He had gotten her when in Knockturn alley when he had gotten 'lost' using the floo network. At the beginning of his second year he freed Hedwig, not really being a fan of owls and transformed Kestra in to a Hedwig look alike, taking to ending the transformation when he needed some advise or sensible conversation. (Kestra was 27. A child in comparison to the average lifespan of her species). He did of course lock the transformation to himself so that only he could remove it if someone became overly suspicious.

'_The weasssleysss'_ Harry asked.

'_Yesss, and the one that sssmellsss like old paper'_ she answered.

"Granger, great" he snorted as he transformed Kestra in to Hedwig and put a silencing spell over Black, shoving his cage in the wardrobe with a 'notice me not' spell on the cage. With his second wand of course.

As he walked downstairs he pasted a smile on his face and was just about to call out to his 'friends' when a brown bushy thing that he identified as Granger's hair engulfed him.

'Damn she really needs to sort this out' Harry though as he lent back and smiled again.

"Hi Ron, Hermione" he said happily, though this happiness was because Granger had let him go.

"Hi Harry what did you chose for your optional subjects?" she said happily.

'Bloody hell, she's obsessed' he thought.

"God, Hermione you have the whole of the day to talk about that" Weasley said in a frustrated voice, then turned to Harry and said "Hey mate, dad told me what you did to your aunt, he works in the Ministry, I tell you, you got off lucky, the ministry would probably be after my wand if I did that. Though they would probably have to dig me up to ask me were it was because mum would have killed me".

'Hmmm' Harry thought 'Perhaps he should be my test subject to practice my compulsion charms on then'.

The day went by very slowly. Although it wasn't so bad when they went in to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' (he purposely didn't go to this shop so as to have something interesting to do when he was with Weasley and Granger).

He really did like Quidditch and sometimes purposely lost the Snitch just to prolong the game.

Harry was lying in bed. He had the year planned out already. You see when he had been in Knockturn alley he had found a large collection of rare ritual books that supposedly were from Voldemort's private collection. He after having bought these then proceeded to question the shop owner on were he had gotten then them, and, one Cruciatus later he had met the man who had another collection of books. These Harry quickly made an offer far larger than the normal price for the dark arts books and now had a quite large inventory of spells that, lets just say, wouldn't knock you out. Well if they did it would be from an overload of pain.

He was planning on doing all of the rituals as well, though leaving out the ones that would disfigure to dramatically to cover up with a Glamour charm. The only major ingredient he needed that he couldn't get in an apothecary was the thread of a Dementor cloak (Dementors being protected by the ministry as they were), and as luck may have it, according to word in Knockturn alley, Hogwarts would be hosting the foul yet useful creatures.

Yes everything was coming up Harry.

A/N

So tell me what you think. Should I continue and write/type more or just delete the story? Also what do you think of the plot? I tried to make it as original as possible but I don't know how I did.

All criticism is welcome so long as it isn't insulting and is helpful.

All flames will be laughed at and showed to my friends and then ignored.


End file.
